Mechanic
by VGSweet21
Summary: Kai and Zane are sent on a mission, to spy on the nindroids, find out their plans. But when Kai is captured, what will happen when Zane needs to leave him? Will Kai every be the same? First metallic fanfiction I have made.
1. Captured

Hello, welcome to The Fire Droid chapter one.

Enjoy.

{Kai POV}

Me and Zane were sent on a mission to spy on the nindroids next plan. With Scales and the Over Lord working together to destroy Lloyd, they will kill is anyone get's in their way. Zane and I traveled in the shadows. We wore our masks and traveled down the halls of the mecha trophies. We were able to come out of the shadows, getting a quick look at where we were already.

The building was large. It was specifically used for nindroids at this time, not for any humans. The nindroids would pull out a map every now an then using the pixals. Speaking of pixals. Zane's 'girlfriend' Pixal has been coming into control over her own mecha gear. We made our way down a long hallway, trying to avoid any cameras they might have.

We turned a corner to come face to face with seven nindroids. Looked like they were about to enter a room. I got my fists full of flames and Zane charged at them. Throwing the fire I noticed a nindroid with his wrist at his face. It was that very second I realized more were coming. I turned my head to hear marching. Zane had moved back to his position next to me.

"We need to retreat. Kai back me up." I nodded as we plowed through the nindroids. Making our way to the elevator. Only for it to open with more nindroids. I groaned as we made our way to the stairs. Zane went in first then it was my turn. Before I could take my first step down the stairs, a metal arm was grasped around my neck.

Coughing my arms were pulled back too. I looked at Zane, trying to show fear as I wasn't able to access my powers. He just looked and me and started to come back up the stairs. "Go!" I shouted as I was pulled into the swarm of nindroids. I could hear Zane's metal feat retreat down the stairs until I could not hear them anymore. I felt my vision start to blur as I was hauld over a nindroids shoulder.


	2. Opperation

This is my next chapter. I really think the time I put into this was worth the wait. I published this as a longer chapter, I hope you like.

{Kai POV}

I woke up strapped to a metal bed, my head was strapped down to the bed, there seemed to be cushion there too. I spun my eyes around looking at my surroundings. Nothing about the room seemed firmiliar. Then I remembered. Zane left me because I told him to. Crap... I looked around the room, trying desperatly to turn my head to the side. I started to struggle against the straps holding me down. I tried raising my fist to light the ropes on fire, but it was hopeless. Suddenly I stopped to hear machines turning on, the room lit up in lights and machines. I could hear the sounds of doors opening. I started to struggle more in fear something bad was about to happen to me. I felt a cold hand grasp my arm. I tried to look to the side, and when I did I regreted it. Pythor looked at me dead center in the eye.

"What do we have here?" Pythor smiled and looked at me, taking his hand off my arm I opened my mouth to answer. "Pythor, let me go. Capturing me will do you no good, I will escape. I started to struggle more and more, loosening the straps little by little. "That we cannot cope with. Nindroids, connect the control pannals connection of the Ninja's bounty. I would hate for them to miss you're transformation. I stopped and looked at him confused. "W-what do you mean transformation?" He smiled and turned his head to the nindroids. "Get him the finest pice of metal equipment possible. I want his pesky arms to serve a better purpose than what they already do." He turned and slithered away from me. I stared at my right to shock. Then looked up to a flat-screen TV being placed infront of me, or should I say above.

I could hear all sorts of noises in the background. For this I knew what was gonna happen, then the TV turned on.

{Zane POV}

I felt bad, as worse as a droid could me. I was running out of the city, getting a call from Pixal, I needed to be faster. I was able to film the nindroids and process what they were talking about. I was not able to get more information. Kai was captured and I wasn't able to save him, I soon exited the city and made my way towards the bounty.

I jumped up onto deck just as Lloyd tripped and fell onto Cole. I smiled and walked inside the ship. Kai was in danger and we had to save him. I still need to find out what they are doing though to. Suddenly I heard a scream from Jay, grabbing everyone's attention. I stumbled into the room, being out-run by Cole and Nya. I entered the room and felt Nya's body go stiff.

Kai was on a metal bed and it looked like he was in pain. His arm was mutilate to the fact it looked like a hand with a blood smeared base, he had a large line, made by a pen, going down his face cutting off his right eye from the other. He was struggling as he looked up at the camera. I turned around right before the screaming started. I felt a hand grasp my shoulder and pull me out of the room, our leader, Cole, stared at me before asking a simple, yet the worst question.

"Why is Kai being opperated on?" He shouted at my face.

"He told me to run, the nindroids grabbed him and it was too late." I sighed and looked down, hearing the TV shut off.


	3. Mecha

I have been getting comments to continue. I am trying to make it a little more interesting, find out what Pythor did to Kai.

{Kai POV}

I opened my eyes and gasped for air, my body was stiff but I was able to move my head. I looked at my surroundings, I was in some sort of pod. I felt my vision _static._ I started blinking fiercly and breathing faster as I started to hyporventilate. I looked down as far as I could. Then a warning screen showed up in front of me. I looked to my side and in followed me. I was able to read the warning sign saying 'Breathing levels going to high, warning prepare in turning on body control.' I tilted my head as the warning sign cleared. Suddenly I felt feeling come back into my arms and legs.

The pod window opened and I took a step out of the chamber. I felt cold air go onto my neck as I heard 'Cleaning sequence.' I started to walk down the hall, warning signs popping up in my vision but I didn't care. Walking down a long corridor I came accross a mirror. I sighed and turned my head to look at myself. I gasped in shock and horror.

I had metel arms and legs, a metal attachment over my eye, like the nindroids. Wait a second. I looked closer, I had a metel ear piece coming from my ear to my eye, covering my eye at the end of the ear piece was a lens, that made a warning sign pop up. 'Heart level rising. I stared in shock, my arms were covered in metal, my left arm didn't even have a hand anymore, it was just a cannon. Up my arm from the cannon showed a fire like glowing substance. I looked down at my legs, heck, they weren't even connected to my body anymore, they were just machines attached to my waist. I coughed in a sob as I heard Borg come up behind me.

"I.. Sorry, ninja." I felt enraged by his words. Was he the one who did this. I soon heared a voice coming from the headset. 'Permission to unlock amo thruster guns?' I nodded and I felt my back open up. Guns, flame throwers, whatever you could think of was on my back aimed at Borg. "N-ninja I was forced to do the sergery! Please you must believe me!" I couldn't help but smile at his plead. Then I frowned. The guns went back into my back as I was now able to control them by mind. "Why did Pythor not just kill me?" "Because, he doesn't want to let a perfectly good, emotional, fire ninja go to waste." I raised my cannon hand and looked at him with a death stare. "I m-mean, You're not emotional." He smiled awkwardly as I let my cannon down.

"Listen, ninja. I have good news." I looked up at him. "The effects are not permanant, I will have the equipment off you're torso and right arm in no time if asked, along with you're left. There is still an arm in that cannon." He smiled as I looked down at my arms. "Will you let me go, though?"


	4. Say Goodbye

I continued :D

{Zane POV}

After the disturbing video and Cole loosing it, we decided to make a plan to get Kai back. It took awhile but PIXEL was able to think up a better idea than what we already had. We first thought that the surgery was still going on, for Kai to recover from his wounds. But no, it couldn'y have taken that long to finish whatever sick minded thing they were doing to him. We gathered our weapons, ready to fight in and get our brother back to safety before any more damage was done.

We traveled in shadows in hope no one would see us, entering the city and entering the building. I had come up with something that would get us passed easily, try and get in from the skies. It was right about when we were coming we noticed no one was in the city. They were hiding from everyone, even us. I sighed as we walked through the city un noticed.

"So..." Jay said breaking the silence between the three of us. "What do you think happened to Kai?" Cole looked down. "Whatever they may have done, I am sure our brother was able to pull through." I answered simply. "Whatever they did, I don't want it to last any longer for Kai." Cole said shaking his head.

{Kai POV}

I looked down at my mecha feet waiting for an answer. I knew he wasn't going to say yes to my freedom. I looked back up at him, he seemed to be thinking about it like it was a marrige praposal. Should he say 'yes' or 'no'. Suddenly he took a breath and looked down at me.

"Of course not. For one thing you are more than just my other nindroids, more looked at and more fitting. Second, I cannot have the over lord lashing out at me one more time." He said simply, picking up his pace. I grolwed under my breath and jumped in front of him. "So what do you expect me to do here?!" He looked down at me and smiled. "Well you can embrace you're new look, and you're new purpose." He looked down and started typing on a key board.

I suddenly felt as if shadows where creeping into my mind, clearing my vision in full amnesia. I put my right hand on my head before I forgot what I was doing. "W-what? H-how? W-where am I?" I mumbled. Borg smiled a little as he started typing on his key board again. I looked up, with a pleading look on my face as I felt the clouds disappear giving me a whole new memory. I got onto my knees, or what used to be my knees, and felt my passed fade into mechanics.

I suddenly felt as if I was doing the right thing, if I joined them, I was doing the right thing. I could tell Borg had noticed my sudden change in attitude as he spoke once more. "The ninja are trying to mess up our mecha and nindroids, you, being a nindroid. Must stop them." I started shaking my head as the voice in my headset popped up. 'Permission to hunt down ninja?' I looked down and then back at Borg. "You are the ninja's former brother, you must destroy the dark and come back into the light." I suddenly felt as if I was going to actually do it. I nodded and brought my hand down from my head.

I gave an order to my body from the mind. Pixal wings formed on my back with hydro thrusters to help me fly. I sped down the hallway, hunting down the ninja.

{Cole POV}

It was very strange that no one was outside, even the overlord would let people rome. But, we didn't have time to think about it to much, Kai was still in danger. We made our way to the large building dead center in Ninjago city. Opening the door I felt air shiver on my neck.

"Now it's time to die!" I turned my head quickly, the voice grabbing Jay and Zane's attention too. I couldn't believe my eyes. There stood Kai, he held a cannon up to us, coming from his _hand_ I shivered as he smiled. Guns, missiles, and flame throwers were pointed straight at us. Kai grinned.

"Say goodbye to you're plots, dweebs."


	5. The Proposition

I'm gonna spice it up a bit more :)

{Borg POV}

I walked inside the domain in which Pythor was already waiting for me. "Do you have the information?" He asked me in a hushed tone. "Yes, but this tech is not able to process what you are getting ready to use it for." He hissed at me and pulled out an envelope. "So, what did you want to ask me about?" I questioned. "The centuries." He opened the envelope pulling out multiple pictures of the new Kai tech. "What about the new centuries?" I looked at the pictures before turning to look at him. "The fighting and exposure of the suit, the weapons are beyond what I asked for, I respect you for that." He smiled before pulling out another picture. "He seems to be coping with the suit very well, I suppose." I looked down at the picture. "I would half to say the factories are getting ready to have new weapons like his very soon, right?" He looked at me, hesitantly I answered. "Yes, but the mini centuries are the regualar nindroids, they are not as powered to hold the same weapons as Kai." Pythor hissed once again before slamming his hands on the table. "We need more Kai tech centuries!" He took a seat once more. "I cannot provide what you are looking for. Kai was badly wounded by the nindroids and we did our best to help him. At least that is what you said." I looked at him accusingly. "Of course! It is just that one century is enough to take down the ninja, just think about how many would do in a war!" He smiled evily. "It's not that simple, the suit requires intense focus to operate, modifications would half to be made to the user. It's not like he willingly asked for this type of process on his body. Or at least he didn't know that he did, we needed to make modifications to him both mentally and physically. The process destroyed whoever he was, he is no more alive than the other machines."

Pythor looked at me, eyes wide, opening his mouth he cut n. "What?!" I looked at him. "Is he a corpse inside that thing?!" I sat back and looked at my hands. "No, no he is still alive. What I mean is that he is now stripped of all his memories and free will, his abbilities to think like you and I. I can't do this to anyone else, I can't do it. Never should have in the first place." Pythor sighed and stared me down before answering. "Progress requires risks. It's part of science, you said you're self he would have died anyway. Massive internal injuries, you saved him!" Pythor smiled. "Only his body."


End file.
